


Mine

by AthenaZelda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: L'envie est plus forte que la raison.





	Mine

            Confortablement installé dans son canapé, Jaejoong attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télévision d’un air estomaqué. Il continuait de regarder l’écran, noir à présent, en serrant un coussin fermement contre sa poitrine. Quand enfin il se décida à faire quelques mouvements, il passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un style volontairement décoiffé. Il donna le même effet à ses vêtements pour paraître négligé et il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour le tendre devant lui. Il prit une pose mutine, dont lui seul avait le secret, et il se prit en photo avant de composer un message.

           

            « Si tu ne viens pas maintenant dans ton costume de Mooseok je vais prendre feu. Et un pompier serait bien content de me trouver comme ça. Arrange-toi avec les costumiers. PS : n’oublie pas la perruque ! »

 

            A quelques kilomètres de Séoul, Yunho entendit son téléphone sonner pendant qu’il se faisait coiffer dans sa loge. Il mit de longues secondes à déchiffrer le message qu’il venait de recevoir, n’étant pas sûr de comprendre. Il émit un long soupir et il se regarda dans le miroir.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la coiffeuse qui arrangeait la perruque de son personnage.

— Je ne sais même pas, répondit-il. J’aurais besoin d’être seul durant l’heure qu’il me reste.

 

Il resta immobile jusqu’à ce qu’elle quitte la caravane qui lui servait de loge personnelle avant de répondre au texto.

 

« Journée de tournage, bloqué sur le plateau extérieur. Débrouille-toi pour ramener ton derrière en feu en trente minutes. Sinon tu as toujours ta main droite pour patienter. »

 

Il se leva enfin et s’approcha de la porte, vérifiant que personne ne tournait autour. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

 

« Tu le regretteras, Jung Yunho. »

 

Le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de rire, imaginant Jaejoong sortir en trombes de son appartement, se précipitant dans sa voiture pour se rendre sur les lieux du tournage de son drama. Comment allait-il pouvoir se glisser dans sa loge discrètement ? Peut-être choisirait-il d’attendre sagement chez lui un jour prochain où ils auraient un moment de libre pour pouvoir enfin profiter d’un moment d’intimité. A cause de leurs emplois du temps respectifs et de leur volonté de se faire le plus discrets possible, ils pouvaient passer des semaines voire des mois sans se voir. Malgré tout, ils avaient décidé de rester ensemble et d’entretenir une relation exclusive, et ce fait était uniquement connu que par un nombre limité de gens. C’était tout de même frustrant pour de jeunes hommes qui avaient certains besoins, mais fort heureusement la scène compensait en partie leur manque. Yunho perdit lentement son sourire et commençait à s’inquiéter. Jaejoong aimait prendre des risques, un peu trop même, et l’idée de le rejoindre ici pourrait ne pas l’effrayer, passant au travers une trentaine de personnes travaillant sur les plateaux de tournage : acteurs, figurants, cadreurs, scénaristes, réalisateurs, maquilleuses, costumiers… tant de gens qui seraient forcément alertés par la présence d’un ancien membre de son groupe. Tout le monde connaissait l’histoire, personne ne lui en parlait, mais ils ne louperaient pas Jaejoong et son aura dévastatrice, et ils feraient immédiatement le lien. Yunho avait peur de l’inconscience de son ami.

 

Au bout d’une demi-heure, les plus longues minutes de sa vie, il reçut un nouveau message sur son téléphone.

 

« Personne dans le secteur, ouvre ta porte. »

 

Avec un soupir tremblant, Yunho s’exécuta sur le champ, et à peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu’une silhouette se précipita à l’intérieur.

— Un véritable parcours du combattant ! s’écria Jaejoong, essoufflé.

— Après toutes ces années, je peux dire que tu es fou, répondit Yunho en lui tendant un verre d’eau.

— A cause de qui ? reprit le chanteur.

 

Il se jeta aussitôt à son cou, faisant tomber le verre, préférant l’embrasser avec fougue.

— Tu es méchamment sexy dans ce costume.

— Ça veut dire que je ne le suis pas d’habitude ?

— On s’y fait trop vite, sourit Jaejoong en tentant de faufiler ses mains sous les plis de la tunique de Yunho.

— C’est parce que tu me regardais à la télévision que tu as eu une envie soudaine de me voir ? Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta main, comme tout le monde ?

— J’y comptais bien, mais je me suis rendu compte que cela fait six semaines depuis notre dernier rendez-vous. N’es-tu pas heureux de me voir ?

 

Il faisait doucement glisser ses doigts vers le bas, tandis qu’il embrassait les lèvres de l’impassible Mooseok qui n’avait pas bronché.

— Tu es obligé de devenir ton personnage lors d’un moment pareil ? marmonna-t-il.

— Je croyais que tu étais en train de fantasmer dessus ?

 

Jaejoong s’immobilisa, prenant un instant de réflexion. L’idée ne lui sembla pas si mauvaise : il avait devant lui un Night Watchman, dans son sombre costume d’époque, les cheveux longs et partiellement attachés. Un personnage assez froid et peu expressif, rempli de nobles principes. Jaejoong esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha un peu plus de Yunho langoureusement. Son vis-à-vis sursauta soudainement lorsqu’il sentit une main se refermer sur son entrejambe. Le baiser reprit, plus profond. Jaejoong frissonna lorsque Yunho posa la paume de sa main sur sa joue. Il aimait cette sensation de chaleur qui se rependait par ce simple contact, le bout de ses doigts glissant derrière son oreille. Il trouva enfin son chemin vers l’objet de son désir en déboutonnant le pantalon du hanbok.

— Maintenant je sais que tu es content de me voir, murmura Jaejoong avec un petit sourire.

 

Il se laissa lentement tomber à genoux sur le sol tout en continuant à le caresser. Un léger râle s’échappa de la gorge de Yunho qui se contentait pour l’instant de se laisser faire. Jaejoong commença par déposer un léger baiser sur le bout de son sexe et, progressivement, il le mit dans sa bouche. C’était chaud et langoureux, emprunt d’une certaine tendresse mais cela lui faisait également l’effet d’une douce torture. Il noua ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jaejoong, suivant ses mouvements le long de sa hampe. Il ne se préoccupait plus des gens qui pouvaient les surprendre, à présent que Jaejoong était auprès de lui une bulle s’était comme créée autour d’eux. Rien d’autre n’existait. Sentant le moment arriver plus vite que prévu, Yunho reprit possession de ses mouvements soudainement en repoussant son amant en essayant d’être le plus délicat possible. Jaejoong le regardait intensément avec un petit sourire, se collant contre lui pour l’embrasser. Yunho l’attrapa à la ceinture, qu’il défit en un clin d’œil, et le pantalon glissa des jambes du chanteur qui l’envoya balancer à l’autre bout de la loge.

— Tu as encore oublié de mettre un caleçon ?

— J’ai pensé que ça irait plus vite, susurra Jaejoong en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

 

Yunho le prit par les hanches et le suréleva. Les jambes de Jaejoong se nouèrent naturellement autour de sa taille, rapprochant leurs bassins l’un contre l’autre, attisant le feu qui brûlait en eux. Le désir prenant le pas sur la raison, Yunho l’emmena sur la table la plus proche, le faisant brusquement allonger dessus. Jaejoong n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, distrait par un baiser passionnel qui l’immobilisait. L’attitude de son compagnon avait changé, comme si Jaejoong avait réussi à faire briser le masque de son personnage. Yunho le caressait, l’embrassait avidement, répondant au manque qu’il avait accumulé depuis des semaines. Le corps de Jaejoong était à sa portée, et il ne pouvait plus rester de marbre plus longtemps. La chemise complètement ouverte, le chanteur était à la merci de son ancien leader. Il se cambra de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre lorsque les mains de Yunho entreprirent de s’occuper de ses parties les plus sensibles. L’une se faisait caressante sur son érection, lui arrachant des gémissements étouffés ; l’autre le préparait avec douceur, insinuant un doigt en lui, puis deux, pour détendre ses chairs dans un mouvement de ciseaux. Jaejoong tendit les bras vers Yunho et lui ouvrit légèrement le haut du hanbok, désireux de répondre à ses caresses. Lorsqu’il le sentit se retirer, il comprit qu’il fallait se tenir prêt. Les premières secondes étaient toujours les plus délicates, et Yunho avait acquis une certaine technique depuis quelques années. Il entra lentement en lui et lui laissa le temps de s’habituer à sa présence. Happé par ses émotions exacerbées, Jaejoong lui caressa le torse avec tendresse, ému par la chaleur qu’il dégageait. Il cria subitement lorsque les va-et-vient commencèrent. D’abord doucement, puis la cadence s’accéléra. Yunho ne pouvait plus retenir ses reins, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus sonores de la bouche de son compagnon qui s’agrippait au col du costume de Mooseok. La table tremblait sous leurs ébats, se cognant contre la paroi de la caravane, mais ils ne se souciaient plus du bruit qu’il pouvait faire. Yunho ne retenait plus ses râles, donnant des coups de butoir de plus en plus violents. Jaejoong n’avait plus conscience de rien, c’était comme si son esprit quittait son corps à chaque fois qu’il fusionnait avec cet homme.

— Tu me manques tellement, parvint-il à murmurer.

 

Yunho s’immobilisa dans un dernier cri, le visage en sueur. Jaejoong se libéra à son tour avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il posa sa main sur la joue de son amant qui ne disait toujours rien et qui reprenait son souffle.

— J’ai ruiné ton maquillage, sourit-il.

 

Yunho répondit à son sourire et se pencha pour l’embrasser avec tendresse.

— Au point où j’en suis ça n’a aucune importance, dit-il enfin. Je t’aime mais évite de venir pour un coup rapide, ça me fait perdre mes moyens dix minutes avant de jouer une scène.

— Ce ne serait pas moi si je ne te faisais pas un caprice, répondit Jaejoong.

 

Le chanteur ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une légère déception quand Yunho rompit le contact. Il le regarda mettre de l’ordre dans ses vêtements mais lui ne bougea que pour s’asseoir dans une meilleure position, croisant ses longues jambes avec désinvolture. Yunho attrapa une boite de mouchoirs en papier et la lui jeta.

— Rhabille-toi avant que je ne te saute dessus une deuxième fois, soupira-t-il.

— C’est peut-être bien ce que je veux.

 

**xXx**

 

            Dans la caravane d’à côté, Jung Il Woo se regardait dans le miroir, les yeux froncés. Depuis quelques minutes, il n’avait pas osé bouger de son siège alors qu’il était parfaitement prêt dans son costume de Lee Rin depuis presque une heure.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la maquilleuse.

— C’est moi, ou bien la caravane a tremblé de ce côté ?


End file.
